victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tandrade
Tandrade (T'''/ori, '''Andr/é, and J/'ade') is the known tri-pairing between Tori Vega, André Harris, and Jade West. Tori and André are best friends, while Tori and Jade are friends, and André and Jade seem to be good friends. Tandrade can also be referred to as Jandori (Ja/de, A/'nd'/ré, and T/'ori'), or Jorandré (J'/ade, T/'or/i and André). For the individual pairings; see Tandré, Jandré,and Jori. Tandrade Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *André warns Jade not to pour coffee on Tori's hair, but Jade still does. *Tori picks André and Jade for her improv group. *André is proud of Tori getting back at Jade by kissing Beck. 'Stage Fighting' *Both Jade and Tori look surprised/impressed about André's fight scene. *André notices that Jade isn't really hurt. Jade tells André not to tell anyone, especially Tori, suggesting she trusted him to keep it a secret, but André still told Tori. *Jade knows that André told Tori about Jade's fake black eye. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Jade sits alone at lunch after dumping Beck, and Tori and André join her, though André has to be forced into it by Tori. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Both Jade and André look disappointed with Tori's tiny fan. *After Tori calls Jade "Catherine Obvious", both André and Jade correct Tori with "Captain Obvious." 'Beck's Big Break' *While Tori and André are at their lunch table, Jade (along with Beck) briefly joins in. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Both André and Jade are annoyed that Tori is a good ping pong player though André seems embarassed by Tori's smugness while Jade simply doesn't want Tori on the team. *When André suggests that Tori should be let in on the secret, Jade replies, "No." When Jade is then outvoted, she tells André to start the story of how the team was formed. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Tori, André, and Jade all dislike the idea about performing as the Diddly-Bops at the mall. *When André asks Tori to sing backup for him she agrees. When they perform it, Jade (along with Beck) smiles and claps for them. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Tori, André, and Jade are seen sitting together near Sinjin's locker. *Tori, André, and Jade all want to take revenge on Dale Squires. *While Tori is usually the one who fixes the gang's problems, this time she delegates the revenge to Jade and André. Without Tori calling the shots however, the plan fails. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *André chooses a character for Tori, Tori chooses a character for Jade, and Jade chooses a character for André. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Both try to help Tori do the stunt (André by reassuring her that it won't hurt and Jade by literally forcing her to fall). *André and Jade both want Tori to not chicken out of the stunt. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *André and Jade helped Tori find the letters for the contest (along with the others). *André, Tori, and Jade (along with Cat) go to the mini market to buy the "Funky Nut Blast" ice cream. *Jade and André feel bad for Tori when she freaks out and try to keep her from embarrassing herself in public. *When the little boy asks for a kiss from Tori and Jade, André says "you better stop there." 'Prom Wrecker' *Both Tori and Jade (along with Cat) watched André kiss Sherry. *André and Tori (along with everyone else), cheer when Jade is dragged away by Doug the Diaper Guy. 'Jade Gets Crushed' *After working on the song with Jade, André went to Tori's house. *Tori thinks Jade is mean to everyone (including André), but Jade isn't really mean to André. *Tori helps André get over his crush on Jade. *After Tori gives a particularly blunt and unflattering description of Jade's character, André agrees with her. *Tori treats the idea of André and Jade being a couple as a ridiculous concept. *Tori pretends to be Jade and interacts with André as Jade. *Tori and André perform a song about Jade. *Tori helps protect André and Jade's friendship by helping André get over his crush and preventing him from saying that his song was about Jade. Locked Up! *All three (along with Cat and Trina) take part in the performance. *Unlike everyone else, Jade and André run away when Tori is arrested. *Along with Cat and Trina, they go visit Tori before being arrested themselves. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Jade's present for Tori is to help her with her present for André. *Jade and Tori (and Cat) help André get a better grade on his song. 'The Gorilla Club' *Jade and André both tell Tori that she is a boring actress and needs to take more risks. André's Horrible Girl *Both Tori and André have a low opinion of Hope Quincy, a girl whose jealous attitudes are very similar to Jade's. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *André, Jade and Tori are all in the play (with Beck). *Tori and Jade play André (and Beck's) parents. Season 4 The Hambone King *André and Jade act very much like a couple in this episode but only seem to do so around Tori (notably, Jade was caught off guard when she even saw Beck), suggesting that one, or both, of them wanted to make Tori jealous of their relationship. Tori Fixes Beck and Jade *When Tori suggest that André ask the incresingly psychotic Jade out, he refuses claiming to be over her. *Jade chases after both Tori and André after they paid a guy to ask her out. *Both Tori and André seem pleased that Beck and Jade got back together, if only so Beck will go back to reigning in Jade. Episodes with a Tandrade Plot *'Jade Gets Crushed': André feels attracted to Jade after they worked on a song together, and Tori helps André to get over his crush on Jade. TheSlap.com Hints *In the Prom Wrecker gallery, all three of them pose in a picture. Trivia *The three (along with Robbie) appear in every episode. Tori doesn’t interact with Jade in Jade Gets Crushed and André's Horrible Girl while Andre doesn’t interact with Jade in André's Horrible Girl and Car, Rain & Fire. Gallery IMG 2301.PNG Mjyjyyukrjyrjyiryryitykijyityityityyussrtr.jpg Comedyissodarnfunny.jpg A F B D S J A T.png Prome1.jpg Screenshot4.jpg Screenshot1.jpg IMG 2062.PNG IMG 2067.PNG IMG 2068.PNG IMG 9526.PNG IMG 9525.PNG IMG 9524.PNG IMG 9522.PNG IMG 9518.PNG IMG 9514.PNG IMG 9505.PNG IMG 9504.PNG Pw7.png Pw8.png Pw9.png Pw10.png Pw11.png JGC32.png JGC31.png JGC30.png JGC26.png Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing